


Live Happily

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Klaus starts to notice certain feelings for his friend Jesper and struggles to get a handle on them.
Relationships: Klaus/Jesper
Comments: 32
Kudos: 628





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hella excited for this ship and cranked out this fic and other one within hours yesterday and did the editing this morning! I might go back and fix a few things once my friend takes a look at it, but for now im pretty damn proud of it!

**Live Happily**

After their first Christmas delivering toys, Klaus began to notice certain things. At first he thought it was just a trick of the eye or maybe his old age, but whenever Jesper came around he felt like the room got a little brighter. He found himself smiling more often and felt warmth swell in his chest whenever Jesper smiled back. He couldn't help but be close to the postman as if an arm's length apart was too great a distance. He figured it was because he hadn't had a friend in years, hadn't had any company in-fact for years. But if that was the case, then why wasn't he like this with the Sami people, or Alva, or even Mogens? Something deep in his heart told him what was happening, but his mind denied it. No one could replace his love, his Lydia. That's what he believed ever since he met her and ever since she passed. He would die alone until he could be with her again. That's what he had always believed, but now… was that still true?

"Hey old man!"

Klaus looked up from the log he just split; letting go of the white-knuckle grip he had on the axe as a smiling postman waved at him.

"Keeping fit I see." he greeted, smiling teasingly. Klaus felt his heart skip a beat as Jesper looked at him and he swallowed thickly. "Not talking today are we?" Jesper asked giving a slight pout.

"Not in the mood." Klaus said without thinking and grabbed his axe once more.

Jesper gave a hum as Klaus pulled his axe free and went to grab a new block of wood to chop. Jesper watched him lumber back over and chop the wood with little effort, keeping a close eye on the woodsman's face. Klaus knew that Jesper was staring and was going to call him out on it, when he felt a snowball pelt him in his head. He whipped his head around to find Jesper gone and another snowball coming towards his face. It was a direct hit and Jesper's laughter rang out through the forest. Klaus found himself smiling and shaking his head as he wiped off the snow.

"Oh yeah?" Klaus questioned as he bent down to make a snowball of his own. He scanned the forest waiting for a sign and sure enough he caught sight of Jesper's hat. He walked over to it slowly and raised his arm to throw the snowball at close range, but when he got there the hat fell off the shrub it was on revealing that Jesper used it as a decoy.

"Over here!"

Klaus turned to the voice and saw Jesper launch a snowball from his left and nail him. Klaus huffed and threw his snowball but missed. Jesper laughed mockingly and took off running when Klaus started to charge for him.

"Come on Klaus! Are you even trying!" he shouted as he ran.

Klaus laughed heartily as he ran after Jesper, but then ducked behind the stables. Jesper didn't notice so when he ran past the stables Klaus snatched him up, shouting, "Got cha!" and they tumbled into the snow. They rolled down the slight slope for a bit then came to a stop. Both laughed as they laid in the snow, but it soon faded as they realized Jesper was on top of Klaus and Klaus had his arm still around him to hold him close. They stared at each other in silence and Klaus felt his chest starting to ache as he held Jesper. The way he looked at him made Klaus think of Lydia, and how she used to look at him so fondly. It was this memory that made Klaus realize what he was doing and quickly let go of Jesper and got up, leaving the other man in the snow.

"Klaus?" Jesper called, confusion in his tone.

Klaus ignored him and went into his workshop, and slammed the door shut. Jesper stared after him then got up from the snow and followed him. He opened the workshop door slowly and saw Klaus standing in front of his family tree.

"Klaus, what's wrong?" he asked as he walked up to him, but didn't get to close.

Klaus ignored Jesper, opting to stare at all the wooden figures now decorating the tree. His eyes moved up to stare the two that had been there originally, and he felt his heart ache. A sense of guilt washed over him and he grimaced as he felt Jesper touch his arm gently. He shrugged him off and stepped away from him.

"Go home Jesper," he said flatly, not looking at him. Jesper looked at Klaus in disbelief and took a step closer.

"Klaus, what's wrong? I thought… We were just having fun, right?" Jesper inquired and took another step closer.

Klaus frowned and turned to glare at the postman. "Get out!" he shouted, making Jesper flinch in response.

"Klaus, what did—?"

"Just get out Jesper!" he cut in, anger in his eyes. "I don't want to see you! Get out!"

"But Klaus!" Jesper begged, hurt written all over his face.

"Leave!" he demanded.

Jesper felt tears come to his eyes, but he didn't argue anymore. He left the workshop, gathered his things from the snow, and left the woods. Klaus didn't watch him go, he stayed in his workshop and sat down in a chair as he felt the weight of his actions crush him. He felt worse than he did before and he knew it was his own fault.

"What am I doing?" he asked aloud, but received no answer.

.🎁💌🎁.

Days went by without Jesper. A part of Klaus had hoped he'd come back and demand answers, a fight, or something, but he never came. Klaus was left alone, although the Sami people came by every day to make toys, he didn't have the heart for it. He'd let them work while he stayed in his home staring at the fire trying to make sorts of his heart. It never worked, and when the Sami left for the day he'd stand in his workshop just staring at his family tree.

"Lydia," he began, reaching for her wooden figure. "I can't betray you."

He holds the figurine tenderly, remembering the day she made it and their promise to have lots of children. He could remember her smile, her warmth, and her love. She was his everything and now, he dared to feel the same for another. Even in his old age he dared to feel love and for a man no less. It wasn't the first time, but that had been long before Lydia, and that relationship had shaped him in more ways than he can count. With Lydia there was no hiding, no restraint, just open love that he lost himself in. But Jesper…

"Why must I feel so torn?" he asked aloud as he felt tears well in his eyes. He clenched his hand around the wooden figurine and felt the guilt strangle his heart, but he was startled when a window flew open. A gust of icy wind and leaves blew over to the family tree, knocking loose Jesper's figurine. Klaus picked it up then whipped around when the gust of wind forced open his workshop door. Klaus found himself getting to his feet holding both figurines as he rushed outside. He didn't know what to expect when he went outside, but he found himself still alone. He sighed as he looked down at the figurines in his hands.

"Lydia, I love you. I will always love you." He muttered as he caressed her figurine.

The wind breezed passed him and within it Klaus thought he heard, _"Be happy."_ Whether it was real or not, he took it to heart and headed inside to get ready for the ride into town.

.🎁💌🎁.

As he rode into town, using only one reindeer, he tried to think of what to say. He knew he had to have a good apology for shouting at Jesper like he did. He kept practicing it as the minutes went by, trying to sound sincere but not overly so. He didn't want to sound desperate, just strong and regretful.

"Jesper, I'm sorry for what I said. I took my anger out on you and I shouldn't have done that. I care about you… a lot…" Klaus paused as he thought it over then heaved a heavy sigh as he came to a stop on the edge of the forest. He could see the post office and the smoke coming from the stove pipe. "I'm no good at this." he said as he got out of the sleigh and tied the reindeer to a tree, out of sight of any wandering eyes. "What if he doesn't even want to see me?" he asked the reindeer as he patted their head. The mellow creature just nuzzled into his hand and he sighed again. "Alright, alright."

Klaus left the forest for the post office, but once he got close enough he could hear voices from inside. He moved over to the window to see Mogens leaning on the table with his chin in hand while Jesper had his head down on it.

"Aw, still down?" Mogens asked as he looked at Jesper with concern and amusement. "Must be some heartbreak huh?"

"Why are you here again?" Jesper asked sounding frustrated.

"Eh, just trying to cheer up my favorite postman." Mogens admitted. "So, Alva really tore you up huh?"

Jesper let out a groan then muttered, "It _wasn't_ Alva."

"Then," Mogens paused in thought then wide-eyed as the obvious answer came to mind. "Oh…"

" _Oh_?" Jesper repeated, turning his head over to look at Mogens. "That's it?"

Mogens threw his hands up defensively and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not one to judge," he started, "but I will say you have to be _really_ delicate with these things. You can't just give your heart up at a moment's notice."

Jesper glared at the ferryman then turned his head back around. "Such, wise words," he muttered.

"It's true," Mogens informed. "So, what you do? Kiss him and he blew up?"

"Okay!" Jesper shouted then got up and moved to the door. He grabbed the knob and threw open the door as he glared at Mogens with a red face. "I think it's time you leave Mogens."

"Aw, now you're breaking my heart!" he whined, but went to the door. "Oh, but before I go, you might want to see this." he said once on the porch.

Jesper groaned and walked out, but tripped over Mogen's foot and fell off the porch and into the snow.

"I really hate you," Jesper deadpanned as he sat up in the snow and shook it off.

"Love you too sweetie," Mogens teased, making Jesper turn red and throw a snowball in retaliation.

The two ended up in a snowball fight that soon turned physical, and ended when Mogens pinned Jesper to the ground. Jesper realized then how close they were and how quiet everything seemed to be as they laid in the snow. He felt his nerves on end, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard footsteps crunching through the snow. He looked around to find Klaus moving from the post office to look at him. Not a word was spoken as they stared at each other and Jesper felt cold fear crack his heart when a dark look came over Klaus's face. The older man then began to walk towards them, but he didn't stop, he kept walking heading to the forest. Jesper watched him go, stunned at seeing that Klaus had come to see him.

"K-Klaus!" he shouted, finally finding his voice. "Klaus, wait!"

Mogens got off of Jesper then and watched him scramble to his feet and take off after Klaus.

"Well, guess it's back to the boat," he muttered as Jesper disappeared into the forest.

Jesper caught up to Klaus and slipped in the snow to slam right into the sleigh. He let out a curse as he rubbed his nose then looked up at Klaus who ignored him and got into the sleigh.

"Klaus, that back there… It wasn't… Nothing was…" Jesper couldn't control his nervous and Klaus wasn't looking at him. "Klaus, I'm sorry—"

"Get in." Klaus ordered, giving Jesper a chance. He was quick to move and climbed in just as Klaus snapped the reins and the reindeer took off into the woods. The ride was uncomfortably silent, but Jesper couldn't take the pressure of it for long.

"Look, what happened with Mogens, is nothing! Honest! We're just friends…ish… Like, he's a bastard, but a good one, you know? And he was just trying to cheer me up and nothing is going on between us, postman's honor!"

"I don't care about Mogens," Klaus replied, "but that's nice to know." Jesper felt himself deflate and Klaus glanced over at him to see him with his head down. He let out a sigh and looked up at the bare trees and pale sky. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just… I got scared." he started and looked ahead on the path. "I've lived my life for Lydia all these years, losing myself in her memory, but then you come along and I… I love my wife, but I… You…" he paused to let out a tired sigh and ran a hand over his face. "I haven't felt like this in a long time," he admitted as he felt a blush stain his cheeks.

"Such a way with words," Jesper teased while giving a nervous smile. He looked up at Klaus then seeing the emotion in his eyes then back to the reindeer. "It's, okay. I get it." Jesper said then cleared his throat. "I've felt like this for a while, but I know how much your wife means to you, but I still pushed my luck. You can," Jesper paused to take a deep breath, "you can forget about this and we can go back to normal. I'm used to this so it's not a problem." he admitted feeling his chest ache. Klaus didn't reply and Jesper was too afraid to look at him. "So um… how about we head back? I've got mail to sort and, uh, you have toys to build—"

"What if I don't want to forget it," Klaus interrupted.

"What?" Jesper asked.

Klaus pulled on the reins, making the sleigh come to a stop, then he turned to Jesper. "I am old, and I don't know what you could see in me and I don't know what I'm doing, but—but I know that I don't want to ignore this." he rambled, and reached for Jesper's hand to hold it gently.

Jesper stared at their hands completely stunned then gave a weak smile. "You don't have to push yourself Klaus," he said and went to pull his hand back but Klaus held it tighter.

"I'm not."

"But…" Klaus looked at him with determination and love in his eyes and Jesper felt heat creep up his neck to his ears. He looked down at their hands then moved his hand to lace their fingers together. He then looked back up at Klaus and stared him right in the eyes as he asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." was all Klaus said before he reached out his other hand to hold Jesper's cheek. He rubbed his thumb against it and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. It was short and chaste and left Jesper wide-eyed when Klaus pulled back. Klaus thought he might have broken Jesper by how still he was, but it only lasted for a minute before Jesper lunged at him. He wrapped his arms around Klaus's neck, burying his fingers in his white hair, and moaned into the kiss as he felt Klaus pull him close. A gentle breeze blew around them as if cheering for them as they kissed in the sleigh. When they finally pulled apart they panted softly and Jesper rested his head on Klaus's shoulder.

"Wow," he whispered making Klaus chuckle.

"Still got it then?" Klaus asked.

"Definitely."

* * *

*****I hope you guys liked it and comments welcomed!! The second chapter is were the fun stuff and my true talent shows lol**


	2. Chapter 2

.🎁💌🎁. **BOUNS**.🎁💌🎁.

They had waited for three months—at first Klaus was worried he wouldn't be enough for Jesper. He hadn't made love since Lydia passed all those years ago and he hardly ever tended to his needs. Jesper kept assuring him he was fine and it was nothing to worry about, but then Jesper worried that he couldn't do it. He hadn't been on the receiving end since his schooling days. He didn't want to ruin Klaus's confidence if he couldn't even do it. So they had waited for three months, not going any further than kissing—until now that is. Whether it was because they had added a new workshop, Klaus's amazing dinner and wine to match, or the warmth of each other as they shared a kiss, tonight had felt right.

Jesper laid on Klaus's bed before a roaring fire as the man kissed his face all over making him giggle. Klaus ran a hand down Jesper's body, which was already undressed to just a shirt and a pair of pants. He slipped off the suspenders and he kissed down Jesper's neck and started to suck on the skin. Jesper moaned softly and buried his face in Klaus's hair as he was marked and undressed. Klaus didn't pull back until he was ready to take off Jesper's pants, but he looked to Jesper for confirmation.

"Go ahead big guy," Jesper assured.

Klaus nodded his head and quickly pulled off the garment, slipping it off with ease and tossing it to the floor. He moved his hand over Jesper's thighs, up to his shirt which he bunched up and pulled over Jesper's head. Klaus smiled at seeing Jesper's body and leaned down to trial kisses. He rubbed a pink nipple as he kissed down Jesper's chest, over his slight gut, down his trial of hair, but stopped at his underwear. Klaus hooked a finger in the waistband, but Jesper stopped him.

"No, no, no, you gotta take something off first," he ordered reminding Klaus that he was still mostly dressed.

"Alright, alright." He conceded and backed up to take off his sweater, revealing his thick and muscular torso. Jesper knew he had muscles, but he didn't think he was that toned. It made the blood rush to his face and his lower half so quick he got lightheaded. Klaus smiled as Jesper gawked at him then went about taking off his pants. He took off his belt and pushed down his pants and underwear in one movement, baring himself to Jesper completely. His legs were thick and his cock was too. Not much on length but it made Jesper worry that he wouldn't be able to fit it after all. Mostly silver body hair dusted his arms and legs, and even his chest where it ran down to his cock. Jesper found himself getting on his knees at the edge of the bed and running his hands over Klaus's body.

"You're perfect," he whispered.

"So are you," Klaus replied making Jesper blush an even darker shade of red. "Jesper."

The postman looked up only to have his lips captured in a heated kiss. He found himself falling back down on the bed and Klaus's hand back on his waistband. His underwear was pulled off swiftly and his own erection stood tall and throbbing.

"I want you," Klaus said, voice deep and making Jesper shiver.

"Me too."

Klaus smiled at hearing that and sat back on his heels as he looked at Jesper fully bare. He wanted to kiss him all over and hold him close, but he didn't want to keep Jesper waiting. He reached over to the bedside table for the bottle of oil and slicked his hand. Jesper spread his legs in anticipation and Klaus held onto his left leg at the knee while his right hand pressed a finger to his hole.

"Tell me if it's too much." Klaus said and Jesper just nodded.

Klaus worked his finger in circles, gently pushing it inside. Jesper winced from the ache it caused but didn't make him stop. He wanted this, wanted it for months, and he wasn't going to let a little pain stop him. Klaus soon had his finger all the way in and began to thrust it, working Jesper open. Jesper groaned as the finger thrust into him and arched his back as it hit that certain spot inside him.

"God yes!" he moaned.

Klaus added more oil to his hand and slowly eased in another finger. Jesper grunted and hissed, making Klaus freeze.

"Too much?"

"No, no, it's fine," Jesper lied.

Klaus sighed and moved his hand from Jesper's leg to his cock. He stroked it firmly, making Jesper moan and roll his hips. At the same time Klaus went back to inserting the second finger and managed to slip it in. Once his fingers were in he let go of Jesper's cock and started to make a come-here motion with his fingers. Jesper's reaction was instantaneous, his mouth fell open in breathy pants and whines, his back arched, and he groaned for Klaus to keep going. Klaus felt his cock throb at the sight of Jesper and he couldn't stand to wait much longer.

"You ready for me?" Klaus asked eager to move things along.

Jesper nodded his head followed by a stuttered, "Y-Yes!"

Klaus pulled his fingers free and put more oil in his hand to rub it on his cock. He then pushed Jesper's left leg as far as it could go and pushed the tip of his cock into him. He moved slowly and he hissed at how tight and good Jesper felt. He managed to get half way in when he looked up and saw tears in Jesper's eyes.

"Damn it! Jesper, I'm sorry!" he said quickly and pulled out.

"No, no, don't stop," Jesper pleaded.

Klaus reached down to wipe his tears and gave a sad smile.

"You're crying, how could I not?"

"I'm fine, please, just… Just try again." Jesper said. "I want this, Klaus."

"Okay."

Klaus leaned down to kiss Jesper chastely, then took the bottle of oil and poured more into his hand. He lathered Jesper's entrance with it then his cock before trying again. He went in more easily this time, but went slower than before to not cause too much pain. Once he was fully in, Jesper felt so full and so turned on that he held a tight grip on the sheets.

"Relax Jesper." Klaus advised.

"I'm gonna cum," he admitted.

"Really?" Klaus asked amazed.

"Just, shut up for a moment!" Jesper hissed.

They laid like this for a while, Klaus watching Jesper breathe deeply and relax slowly.

"O-Okay," Jesper finally said. "Move."

Klaus looked at him skeptically, but did as told. He leaned over Jesper and began to rock in and out of him at a slow steady pace. Jesper groaned and looked up at Klaus, then reached up to his beard to pull him down for a kiss. It was heated and loving and Klaus moaned into it as he bucked his hips. Jesper broke the kiss to let out a curse then smashed his lips against Klaus's. The heavy kiss spurred on Klaus's thrusts and he pulled back so he could pick up the pace. He had Jesper crying out his name in pleasure once he started to move faster. Jesper couldn't keep quiet even if he wanted to—he never felt so good in his life. Klaus remained reserved however, grunting and moaning every now and then. It had been a long time since he had done this, but he was happy that he could still make the person he loved feel good.

"I-I can't—Klaus, I—!"

Jesper's words were cut short as he broken scream left his lips as he came hard. Klaus found himself being sucked in and squeezed as Jesper trembled from his intense climax. Klaus growled as he felt his release coming and thrust as best as he could in the tight confines until he spilled his cum.

Once he was finished, he pulled out slowly and Jesper groaned as he was emptied. Klaus laid down beside Jesper on the bed and stared at the ceiling as he caught his breath. His staring contest was disturbed not long after it began when Jesper pushed himself up and climbed on top of him. He was covered in sweat and cum and had a wild look about him. Klaus looked at him with nervousness, not sure if he was about to be yelled at or not. But to his surprise, Jesper grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. He kissed him breathless as he ran his fingers through Klaus's hair and pulled on it to make him groan. When he was finally satisfied he collapsed onto his chest.

"Best. Sex. Ever."

Klaus found himself laugh, his deep hearty laugh that made Jesper smile.

"I love you Jesper," he said through his laughter.

Jesper looked at him with the fondest look in his eyes and said, "I love you too."

* * *

*****Now my next fic is almost read and i'll be posting that soon! Hopefully before I gotta head to work ^J^ Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
